Beauty Worth Protecting
by When the Sun Rises
Summary: "Remember that with every ugly thing, there is something beautiful to contrast it," he told her. "When you find the beauty that takes your breath away, you will want to see it—all of it—every day, and protect it." An ItaSaku one-shot


When Sakura first saw him, she was picking flowers in a field outside of her cottage. He shot her a friendly smile and wave before she gathered the courage to approach him.

"Hi," Sakura greeted.

"Hello."

"My name is Sakura," Sakura introduced herself.

"Hello, Sakura," he nodded, "my name is Itachi."

Sakura smiled and so did he. The two were only children that day, but Sakura was determined she was old enough to know she was in love with him.

Itachi would visit Sakura at her cottage before taking her through the enticing parts of the forest. Sakura's chin made a home on Itachi's shoulder as he carried her past gentle streams, caves twinkling with minerals, and fields so vast they contained more flowers than Sakura could gather. When Sakura asked him how he knew of these wonderful places, Itachi gave her a somewhat disheartened simper and grasped her hand.

"Remember that with every ugly thing, there is something beautiful to contrast it," he told her. "When you find the beauty that takes your breath away, you will want to see it—all of it—every day, and protect it."

Sakura was thirteen when Itachi was old enough to go to war. She was ever so devastated on their last day together, so Itachi stroked her cheek with his thumb and kissed the other with his thin but gentle lips. He didn't ask her to stop crying nor pull away when she sobbed into his vest. He only held her until his arms became weary and gave her a gaze so deep, Sakura didn't have time to divulge its meaning before he was escorted to his fleet.

The pain of losing him was more than Sakura could bear, but when news came that he had been killed in battle, her heart shattered. Her first love, the only love she had in her life, was gone. It hurt so much it was blinding, and for a few years, the only thing she could see from flower petals to the stars in the sky was him and how wonderful it would have been if he could see them with her.

But she had to be strong, she eventually decided. Itachi departed and died for the village because he found beauty in it worth protecting. Sakura didn't know if she were one of these beautiful things like she had hoped she would be, but if there was anything she had learned over the years, it was that beauty was resilient. The waters of the streams kept flowing even when debris fell on their surface. Cave minerals remained sturdy even when they were struck down and removed. The flowers of the fields she visited every day bloomed even when the seasons became too hot or too cold for their survival. They all had strength, and maybe that was why they were so captivating. There was nothing more magnificent than perseverance.

So Sakura aspired to be the best that she could be. Living without Itachi was hard, but his memory gave her strength to carry on. At first, she did it for him and only him so he wouldn't have died in vain. But the more she improved upon herself, the more it became about her. The grit and tenacity she gained from overcoming failures in her career and even heartbreaks when she was ready to love again made a warrior out of her. She was no longer the one in need of protecting but the one that protected. At the age of twenty-four, she had a squadron of soldiers to lead in the same war that took Itachi's life. She vowed to her mother, who was anxiously waiting for her return, that she would never feel the pain her daughter felt. She intended to keep that promise.

Her vow was tested one day when her squadron was assigned to rescue war prisoners that were said to be from her village. It was a grueling battle, but after months of bloodshed and gunfire, Sakura and her team defeated the opposing forces and freed the hostages. The detained soldiers cried out in joy when the sunlight embraced them. It was a strange but heartwarming sight to see. Despite the grotesque world they were living in, the soldiers were still able to recognize its beauty.

And then she saw him. He was much older and fatigued, but he still had the eyes and smile she had known and loved.

"Itachi!"

Sakura's vision was blurred by tears, but she was able to see him turn around and reach out to her. When she was finally in his arms, she felt warm dampness soak the side of her head. It only made her hold him tighter, and it was quickly reciprocated.

A long time passed before they finally parted, but Itachi immediately held Sakura's face and kissed every inch of skin he could touch. He whimpered her name as he kissed her lips, her cheek, and then her lips again. He didn't say anything more, but Sakura didn't need him to. Their moment was real, and it was beautiful.


End file.
